


The Closet

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Dibs - Freeform, F/M, GrayBat, Kisses, Young Justice - Freeform, closet, dickbabs, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: A regular closet becomes a go to place for Dick and Barbara.





	1. Chapter 1

Dick stared down at the bottle.....honestly he don’t know what he wanted when she spun it. If it had landed on some other guy like Kevin Bakersfield who was sitting on the other side of Artemis he might have gone into overprotective mode. But here it was pointing right at him. Meaning it would be HIM who would take her into that closet for seven minutes. 

Dick was drawn out of his concentration by the voice of Wally West  
“Yeah Grayson, she won you fair and square.”

Dick pushed himself up at that, composing himself to appear cool about the whole situation “I’m fourteen not nine” he grumbled. He walked forward. Not making eye contact with anyone till he reached her “Ready for what comes next?” He asked meeting her eyes with an extended hand

Wordlessly she took it, he pulled her up. Releasing her hand as soon as she was standing. He led the way to the closet while she followed close behind.  
Wally was the one to shut the door. They had set up two chairs in the closet. Facing each other their knees just barely grazing one another’s

They sat there in silence, if they talked too much the guests would be able to hear them outside. Perhaps they should just stay silent for the entire 7 minutes. He sighed. Ever since the Team formed a few months ago he’d spent less time with her then he would have liked. Honestly he was looking forward to tonight just because it meant seeing her outside of school.  
Barbara had nowhere to look but at Dick. Over the past couple months for some reason he had become exceedingly busy and they hadn’t spent as much time together as they used to. It made her realize how much she enjoyed being around him. 

She continued to look at him, his too big for his head ears, his gorgeous eyes that popped even more given his sun kissed skin tone and the quirky-shy grin he was currently sporting. Girls at school didn’t find him attractive because he was considered a ‘nerd’ she couldn’t exactly come out and say it but—-she secretly thought he was kinda cute. But he was her best friend and that’s all they would ever be.

“We don’t have to do anything” a soft whisper pulled her out of her thoughts  
God why did he have to be so sweet? He had put on that tough boy act infront of his friends a few minutes ago and at galas and school he put on the well behaved, smart billionaires ward act. But with her? He was goofy, kind, fun and so sweet. She didn’t know what came over her but his reassurance gave her the confidence to lean forward, capturing his lips in what would be the first kiss for both of them. He was stiff, obviously surprised by the sudden lip lock. Her hands firmly on his cheeks. His up in the air. She pulled back to look at him, he smiled leaning forward but she did so too and they bumped heads. Both of them laughed lightly 

“Let’s try that again.” He whispered  
She nodded leaning forward this time they met the mark. His hands resting gently on her hips, hers caressing his cheeks a little softer then before.

They moved their lips, never parting. Her lips feeling like they were on fire. His tingling in the most amazing way possible. Both of them wanting more.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Testing the waters. Dick let out a soft moan. The sound awaking feelings in Barbara she never felt before. It scared her a little so she pulled back, wanting to see his face. Their foreheads rested against each other’s. 

“Wow, just wow and ...Uh why?” Dick panted softly

Barbara wasn’t sure how to answer because she herself didn’t exactly know why she kissed him. She bite her lip and responded with “Dick, why do you think?” Hoping perhaps he would know .  
He didn’t get to answer because at that moment the door swung open causing them to jump apart “We were nice and gave you 8 minutes since it’s your birthday” Wally winked

Dick rolled his eyes standing up. Once again he helped her up.

They didn’t talk about it that night or even the week after. Then he got a girlfriend...so they almost pushed it away completely.

Until 6 months later when she was kissed by Robin. An event that would awaken more than one realization.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara pulled Dick into the closet, this way neither Alfred or Bruce would find or hear them. Cause honestly how often did they go into the small, 2nd floor, game room, board game closet? Besides Alfred thought they were watching a movie after completing their homework and Bruce was at work.

”Okay Babs whats—-“ 

She cut him off with a kiss just as she had 6 months prior. He didn’t stiffen up like he had the first time and he didn’t pull away. Instead he melted into her kiss. She did her recently found trick and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Earning the response she wanted, she pulled away. She caught the disappointed look on Dick’s face that only lasted a second 

“What the heck Barbara? You know I have a girlfriend.” He narrowed his eyes

Barbara shrugged, Zatanna he said her name was. She hadn’t had the honor of meeting the girl yet. She wasn’t jealous though. She felt like she might be getting over her crush on Dick. They were just friends after all. Friends who really enjoyed how it felt when they kissed  
“Oh yeah? Was Robin thinking of his girlfriend when he kissed me last night?”

Dick’s eyes widened, then he shook his head “I-I didn’t know Robin kissed you” he scratched the back of his head  
————————  
Last night had been....odd. She was home alone, it was late and she was really in the mood for ice cream. The corner store was only about a block and a half from her house so really it’s not like she had to go far. Besides she was bored so she decided to slip on her coat and make the five minute walk. She got there with no problem, bought her ice cream and went on her way, but half a block back someone jumped from around the corner throwing a bag over her head. She was knocked out. Waking up she supposed 15 minutes later in some sorta warehouse.   
Chained to a wall unable to move, she could feel that her lip was swollen and figured it was busted. Her head was pounding. She tried to kick her legs only to find that they were bound too. The ropes so tight around her ankles if she didn’t get to remove them soon they might just cut off the circulation.

She spotted a man in the corner eating her ice cream straight from the tub “What do you want from me?”

The man chucked “Relax babe. Just for your daddy to release our leader from jail.”

She squirmed , her dad was dedicated to his work....like he was going to just release a Gang leader because a couple thugs demanded it of him....even if it was to assure her own safety she knew he’d try everything else before obeying them. “And if he doesn’t?”

The man set down the tub and walked toward her he bent down grabbing her chin between his fingers forcing her to look directly at him. He was smelly, missing teeth, his hair long shabby and graying and his beard was patchy. “Well gorgeous we’ll find out won’t we?”

That’s when one of the small windows on the top wall were kicked in, Robin came soaring into the room, landing perfectly on his feet “Get away from her.” His voice was almost a growl

The man chuckled “Oh yeah kid? Or what? Daddy Bats isn’t around.”

Robin charged at him delivering a kick that sent him away from Barbara. Flying 2 feet back landing harshly on the ground. The man groaned. Before he could get up , Robin pounced on him. Thinking the man was to injured to fight back Robin dug into his belt for handcuffs. That’s when the thug sliced Robin’s arm with a blade. The teen let out a yelp but quickly recovered, punching him square in the face. She could hear the man pleading for Robin to let him go. But obviously Robin wasn’t going to obey. She watched as the Boy Wonder delivered 2 more hard punches then it was silent, finally the thug was knocked out. 

Robin stood , his face now softer as he came to her, first gently untying her ankles. He paused when they were off and gently rubbed the rope burns with his gloved thumb. Wordlessly he moved to her arms, releasing her. He stood taking her hand and helped her stand. Then they stood there just staring at each other for what felt like ages. Until Robin whispered under his breath “You scared me” before he lunged forward kissing her. At first she was taken back but then melted into the kiss. Something about it was familiar but she couldn’t place it. Then she heard it, the low soft moan. At that moment it all registered, his unpredictable attendance, both his and Robins agility, the hair, height, assumed age, and that feeling she got from the kiss.  
————  
“No more lying, I know the truth” Barbara grumbled

Dick shrugged “Babs I have no clue what you’re-why are you unbuttoning my shirt?” 

Barbara quickly undid the first three buttons then pulled the left sleeve down so his shoulder exposed the bandaged shoulder from the cut last night 

“I know you’re Robin, Dick.” She lowered her eyes. He continued to just look at her “I want to be in”

That snapped him out of it “What? No! No way. It’s way to dangerous.”

She rolled her eyes “Like I haven’t trained in self defense and gymnastics my entire life. Along with ballet you know as well as I do that could be oddly useful.” She wagged a finger 

He shook his head “There’s more to it then that” 

Barbara shrugged “Than teach me, you know I’ve been telling you for years that I wanted to fight with Batman and Robin. You’re lucky I’m not kicking your ass right now for hiding it from me.”

He sighed, reaching over he tucked a stray hair behind her ear “Babs” he sighed softly. 

She stepped back “No-I’m mad at you. The sweetness isn’t going to work. Even if you say no I’m going to just do it myself.”

They stared at each other for a while till Dick broke. She was literally the only person, who had this effect on him . The effect to pretty much make him do whatever they wanted “Ugh fine. But for now your training will be our secret.” He waved a finger

Barbara smiled “Awesome “ she kissed his cheek, “come on hero let’s go to the theater before Alfred goes to find us.”

Dick sighed, what did he just get himself into? Bruce was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few months later that they found themselves in the closet again. This time hiding from the business of the Wayne Manor Halloween party. 

“Ugh I’m so tired Babsie” Dick groaned resting a head on her shoulder . 

“I’m tired too, let me rest my head in your lap.” She attempted to shrug his head off her shoulder but he was insistent. Shaking his head he nuzzled it into her hair.

“Let sleeping dogs lie” he mumbled

Barbara shook her head “Is that what you are now? A dog.”

“I had a 2 hour training this morning, worked the team all day and tonight is going to be the busiest day of the year for Gotham crime” he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her to him

“I had training all day, monitored by Bruce might I mention to make sure Batgirl is prepared to go out on a night like tonight.” She said giving in and allowing him to cuddle her

He turned his head slightly peaking an eye at her “You’ll do fine.” He assured 

She smiled down at him “Im also sorta nervous about joining the team Monday. “

He lifted his head completely at this “Are you crazy? I’ve told them all about you.” 

She smiled “That’s what I’m afraid of. On a bright note I’ll finally get to meet this Zatanna girl who stole your heart”

Dick sighed “Yeah we will see how that goes.”

She looked at him taken back “Meaning?”

“Meaning we’re still together but lately....it’s been different.” He said slowly 

She nodded “I’m sorry “

Dick shook his head “Dont be we aren’t broken up yet so there’s still hope things could turn around, plus it happens all the time. People grow apart.”

She took a deep breath the thought of him so nonchalantly saying people grow apart made her scared. What if they grow apart one day? She was pulled out of her thoughts by him grabbing her wrist.

“Except us.” He said rubbing a thumb on where her bruise was from patrol last night “I don’t think we will ever grow apart. I like to think we will be apart of each other’s lives forever. Don’t you?”

He looked up at her, the only light coming from the dark closet was from the glow under the door. Somehow though his blue eyes still shined “We can hope.” She whispered

He pulled her against his chest leaning back he used the vampire cape from his costume as a pillow for him, she cuddled into him. Using his chest as her pillow. Before completely relaxing he typed on his phone. Setting an alarm for 45 minutes.

“Alright, back to the mission. Let’s get a cat nap in before this gala is over and we have to rush out on what we know will be a busy partial.” He set his phone ontop of a bored game box. He felt her nod against his chest “Happy Halloween Babs.” He said softly

“Happy Halloween” she whispered as she felt herself drifting off into a peaceful nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara opened the door to the closet. It was January 2013. She would be 15 soon, he would be 16 in December of this year.

He looked puzzled at the sight of her as he sat on the floor.

“Hey” she said softly 

He flashed a sad half smile “Hey”

Barbara crouched down infront of him “I came from the cave. I heard....about you and Zatanna. I’m sorry”

Dick sighed scooting over, signaling for her to sit beside him, which she did “Great so now the whole team knows.”

Barbara shrugged “Zee was mad, throwing things in the living room with her mind. It kinda was a dead give away that something was up. The conformation was when Artemis comforted her and she announced to everyone that you two were no more.”

He nodded, they sat there in silence for a long moment “Wanna know what happened?” He finally spoke

Barbara shrugged “Only if you want to tell me. I’m not going to make you tell me anything. “

He nodded “Well you’re going to find out eventually so it’s probably best you hear it from me. “ he sighed “She found out about us.”

“Us?” She looked at him oddly “There is no Us”

He nodded “I tried telling her that but she wouldn’t listen. I tried telling her that we’re just friends. But she asked how you figured out my Robin identity from my civie identity and how she wished she could figure out my civie identity. Then I made the mistake of telling her how we kissed ...she added up the dates figured out I was dating her at the time and well...”

Barbara shook her head “I’m sorry maybe if I talk to her and explain-“

“Don’t” he warned “ Zee and mines relationship has been rocky for a while now. I care for her and want what’s best for her. That’s not me. Not in a romantic relationship anyways, but I hope we can stay friends”

Barbara nodded “I hope so too cause you’re great at that”

They exchanged smiles 

“How’d you know I’d be in here anyways?” Dick asked

Barbara shrugged “because I know you”


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara was staring at Dick across from the ballroom. He looked so good dressed in his suit

It had been 2 months since the two 17 year olds had decided to loose their virginities to each other   
Her because she wanted to loose it to someone who loved and cared about her  
Him because so many people assumed he had already lost it, he didn’t want to disappoint his next partner.   
They were still just friends, it was something they did and still hadn’t spoken about.

Dick was speaking with one of Bruce’s business partners, trying to keep up the act of a billionaires (almost) adult son. He kept stealing glances at Barbara though.  
She looked beautiful   
She was always beautiful but tonight  
She looked stunning, wearing her first ‘adult’ ball gown. Ditching the conservative yet cute dresses for a more sophisticated deep purple down, exposing moderate chest cleavage and large slit going up her left thigh.

He couldn’t stop thinking about a few months ago. In his bedroom, her sitting on his lap, his hands running along her bare back. Her thighs, on his......

“So Bruce walks into the room and I knew he was going to be pissed at the way the interns handled the project. “ the man spoke pulling Dick out of his thoughts

Dick smiled “Did he? I know he has that intervention program for people who don’t follow policy” 

The man shook his head “Intervention Program? I—I need to go talk to Bruce.”

Dick smiled ...now he was free, free to go talk to his best friend

Dick was walking toward her, her breath catching. Her eyes looking at his abdomen ...those abs that she had ran her hands over, you could grate cheese on them, that neck that he had tilted back so she could kiss, his strong yet gentle hands running along her bare skin. She stood to  
Meet him “Hey Babs.” He smiled

She flashed a smile back “Hey Dick”

They stared at each other for what felt like an hour but was only a minute before he spoke “Wanna go for a walk?”

She nodded “Downstairs?”

He grinned “That’s exactly  
Where I was thinking”

They made it to the game room, standing infront of the closet. They exchanged another short stare before Dick lunged forward connecting their lips .

He slammed her up against the door, Barbara let out a grunt . “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“ he began

Barbara shook her head pulling his head back to her mouth “No I liked it.”

He smiled and continued kissing her, she fumbled with the doorknob of the closet, finally getting it open and pulling him in

He kicked the door closed with his foot as they continued to make out, she pushed his jacket off, he unzipped her dress, pulling only the top half down.

His lips departing from her mouth and moving to her neck “Dick” she gasped

He let out a grunt

“I-the dress is...strapless. “ she stuttered

He nodded and continued sucking

“We gotta-go back out....can’t have Mmph Marks.” She said

He departed her lips and looked up at her “Then I guess I should move lower?”

Barbara closed her eyes at the thought and nodded 

Soon her legs were around his waist, the bottom of her dress bunched ip around her waist. His pants unbuttoned and at his ankles. They were ready for each other. Wordlessly, they both knew what the other wanted.

Then Dick was sitting on the floor of the closet, she was sitting on his lap. Both of them catching their breaths. “God Babs do you even know?”

She smiled looking up at him “Know what?”

“Since that day 2 months ago....I’ve been with 3 other girls.” He sighed “But none of them” he shook his head “I don’t know what it is but it feels different.”

She smiled “When Kevin and I got back together for that short time last month . We umm did it a couple times and-“

Dick traced his fingers along her waist, “He was better than me? Go on say it, I can handle it.” He teased 

She giggled rolling so that she was facing him “Shut up, you know you’re amazing.”  
She began kissing his neck

Dick tossed his head back “Babs we gotta go back” he groaned 

Barbara pulled back and nodded “I know.” She moved off his lap , standing and fixing her dress , he watched her for a moment before standing himself and fixing his cloths

“Thankfully this closet can’t talk” he laughed as he pulled on his coat, he admired her as she fixed her hair 

“We both know we can’t date...are you okay with....whatever this is?” He asked concerned

She nodded “Definitely” she pecked his cheek 

He smiled “Good cause I don’t want to loose you “

She shook her head “Never Boy Wonder”


End file.
